


Medicine

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [15]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: :), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Cuddles, Unus Annus, of course, turns into real relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Mark and Ethan challenge themselves to act like a couple for the rest of the month, promising each other that they'll try most of the things couples do.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy... I'm back, again. I feel so bad. I left for a while and was like "Hey, I'm going to start writing again" and then I don't write for three weeks. I just had to help out with a camp, and it wore me out, so yeah. Enjoy this fic and I hope that it shows that I've grown a little bit as a writer. Also Mark, Amy, Ethan, and Mika are just friends in this.

Ethan humed quietly, his head bobbing along to the tune. Mark was sat beside him, eyes glazed over as he just stared off into space. Suddenly the man jumped, his face lifting as he turned to his friend. "I've got a great video idea." The man declares, waiting for Ethan to react. The boy just watches his computer screen, eyes darting to watch something on it. "Eth." Mark says, a hint of annoyance lying just under the surface of his words. The boy in question clicks his tongue, showing he's listening. The older man just rolls his eyes before he pulls his headphones off. "Hey!" Ethan whines in protest, reaching out to grab his headphones back but Mark turns away, holding them out of his reach. He sighs dramatically but he turns back to his computer. "Don't make me take your computer too." Mark warns, tone like one you would use with a toddler. Ethan gasps, wrapping his arms around his computer in faux terror. The older man rolls his eyes again, prompting his friend to hit his arm lightly.

"What was your idea?" Mark's eyes watch as Ethan places his computer of the coffee table. A grin lifts his lips, and he snaps, pointing to the brunette. "We should recreate couples selfies." The brunette cocks a brow but nods along. "Fun."

~

"W-wait, I'm- Mark!" Ethan squeals, leaning forward to wrap his arms around said man's head. "I will fucking bite you if you don't move your arms." The boy complies, giggling lightly. "Fucking asshole." Mark mutters under his breath, lifting his arm and planting a bright smile on his face. He takes several photos, cursing under his breath after each one.

"You guys should act like a couple for an entire month. That'll be good content!" Both boy's heads snap over to Amy, who's just standing there all innocent like. "That would be good content." Ethan says shrugging as he hops down from Mark's shoulders. "I'd probably end up killing you, or committing suicide." The older man's voice darkens at the last part. "No." The brunette scolds, but he gets no response from his friend, so instead he turns to Amy and Evan. He opens his mouth to speak but he's cut off by Mark. "Hey these aren't half bad!" Ethan smiles and makes finger guns at Amy. "Because we'd make a great couple." He singsongs, giggling when he hears the older man gag.

"Sure, we can try it. But we need rules. Make it a bit more challenging." Mark says, stuffing his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. "Of course," Amy responds, her eyes gleaming mischievously, "First of all, you have to stay at one of your places, weather that'd be Mark's or Ethan's it's up to you guys. Secondly, you guys need to continue making videos, that's a given. Third... you guys need to _actually_ be romantic, like maybe cuddling? Or watching movies. Cooking for each other! That's a good one, but yeah, stuff like that. Fourth rule, I would say you guys have to keep this up for about a mon-" "A month?" Mark asks, voice shrill, his only answer is a nod from Amy. "Fifth thing... hm... Oh! No killing each other. _Mark_. The rest is up to you guys." She finishes with a proud nod.

Mark has his head in his hands, practically fuming. Ethan is quietly muttering 'Oh god' over and over again, a far away look in his eyes. Amy glances down at her watch and turns to Evan. "This'll be fun." The man snorts.

~

"Romantic. Romantic. What qualifies as romantic?" Mark asks himself. He glances to his right quirking his brow at a still mortified Ethan.

"I bet I can be the better boyfriend." The older man mutters, smiling when the brunette straightens in his seat. "Fat chance." The boy snarls, making him smile wider. "I'll be taking you up on that Eth." "Same for you." Ethan says glaring at his friend, making the both of them burst out laughing.

"So, where are we going to be staying?"

~

Ethan yawns as he piles another box into the foyer of Mark's place. "Tired?" The older man asks gently from behind him. "No. You?" The brunette returns, crossing his arms over his chest. The raven haired man shakes his head, walking past his friend to enter the living room. "Wanna watch a movie then? Last one to fall asleep wins." Ethan snorts, "I thought you said you weren't tired." Mark grins mischievously. "I'm not, but you seem to be pretty tired, which'll make it an easy win for me." The brunette's eyes widen and he quickly darts over to the couch sitting in front of the TV. "Someone seems nervous." The older man teases. "You wish." Ethan challenges making Mark roll his eyes before squatting in front of the TV.

The brunette's face flushes when he realises that his friend's ass is on full display. Thankfully they're both fully clothed, but that doesn't help Ethan's brain very much. Not to mention he knows that Mark is probably doing this on purpose, just to embarrass him, he'll probably make fun of him in a moment, once he turns around, smirking at him, winking at him playfully, asking him if he liked th-

"Like what you see?" Damnit, he was close. Ethan blinks, not realising that he had continued to stare, even after he had internally warned himself. "No." The brunette states plainly, relishing the way Mark's face scrunches up. "Well, now that my ego has officially been killed, I would just like to mention that I found a movie." Ethan snorts. "Sure, put it in." He mutters dismissively. The older man sighs, shaking his head at the boy's lack of enthusiasm. They were doing something romantic!

~

Mark jumps when a sudden weight lands on his shoulder, light snoring filling his ears. He cringes a little when a waft of air hits his neck. "Get up Eth." Nothing. "I won Ethan, get up." Silence. Mark groans, letting his head fall on the back of the couch. He glances at the boy's nest of hair, his eyelashes resting so prettily on his cheeks, mouth slightly agape.

Once again Mark flinches upon Ethan moving, he rolls over so that half of his body is resting on Mark's, his face nuzzling into the crook in his neck. "Not moving then, great." He deadpans. "Fine..." The older man shifts a little so that he's in a more comfortable position. He watches the movie for a little bit longer before he eventually lets his eyes slip shut. He didn't fall asleep yet, he was just listening to his boyfriend's breathing. Boyfriend. He liked that. 

**Author's Note:**

> (REMEMBER, THIS IS JUST FICTION)


End file.
